1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting assembly comprising a driving means rotatably interconnected to a cutting blade assembly through a planetary gear arrangement such that a plurality of spaced apart cutting blades are driven about a circular cutting path and concurrently are driven, through interconnection of the planetary gear system, so as to rotate about a central transverse axis thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power type lawn mowers have been in use for many years and are applicable, dependent upon particular design and construction configurations, to both residential and commercial type lawns. Power mowers generally include two types such as a reel type mower and a rotary type mower. Reel mowers are recogized as having an advantage of providing a smooth and even close cut and are therefore frequently used on residential lawns and other commercial applications where a close, smooth, sculptured cut is preferred. However, such reel type mowers are frequently heavier in construction than their counterpart rotary mowers thereby requiring greater power demands. In fact certain reel type mowers are constructed such that the driving motor is enhanced in size and capacity so as to power drive the wheels as well as turn the reel for cutting. In other words, the power required to cut the grass constitutes only a small fraction of the total power required to propel the machine over the lawn or surface being cut.
Rotary type mowers on the other hand are frequently much lighter, easier to operate and do not require power driven wheels or the disadvantages associated with such increased power consumption. However, recognized disadvantages of this type of power mower include inconsistency in providing a satisfactory close or smooth cut on close residential lawns or golf greens. Such rotary type mowers have been known to cut into the turf or ground surface when such undulates or is even moderately uneven. Accordingly, there is a recognized need in the prior art for a power mower structure incorporating a cutting assembly which provides a smooth, even and close cut. At the same time the mower should be relatively light in weight and not require increased power demands for driving the wheels of the carriage or support platform.
The prior art includes numerous cutting assemblies which attempt to increase the operative characteristics of a power lawn mower. Such prior art structures referred to are of the type disclosed in the U.S. patents to La Bonte, U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,587; Dripps, U.S. Pat. No. 25,843; Friesz, U.S. Pat. No. 536,464; Tweedale, U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,481; Cousino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,868; Treen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,791; Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,236; and Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,286. While the structures disclosed in the above noted patents are considered operable and applicable for their intended function, it is believed that there is still a recognized need in the lawn mower industry for a lightweight power lawn mower providing a close smooth cut and including a cutting assembly which overcomes the above set forth disadvantages while providing the proper performance and operational characteristics.